Enemy Facade
by DJ Rocca
Summary: His downfall was just the beginning. The story continues. Sequel to "Enemy Within" and "Kiran".
1. Chapter 1

Enemy Façade  
_Chapter One_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or the characters from  
that series or Power Rangers itself. If I did…yeah it'd be amazing.  
I do own however the original character Kiran Jones.

**Timeline**: "**Enemy Within**" took place during Dom, RJ, Jarrod and Kiran's first year. When it ended they were between the ages of 15 (for Kiran) and 17 for the others. "**Kiran**" by Darien Fawkes, takes place right after the last chapter of "Enemy Within" and the time span within that story is roughly 6months to a year. So "**Enemy Façade**" takes place 7 years later.

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Romance/General  
**Rating: **T+ (Language, violence, Reference to VERY ADULT content)

Dai Shi growled, the rumble from his chest reverberated deep and slid out of his lips. It was more Lion than human, the animal sliding to the surface of the sleeping host. Dai Shi loved the strength and brutality of the Lion, the host on the other hand was beginning to anger him. Though his body was strong, the soul was beginning to weaken; his attachments to this world were still holding him down.

The Dark Spirit could access his host's memories but some were harder, the ones he needed to access the most were adamantly denied. Whatever his host was attempting to hide would soon come out. The human would not cooperate but maybe the beast would. Using his force of will he drew the Lion from its embodied soul and looked to it.

"Tell me Lion, why does your human fight to keep his secrets? What does he know that could aid me?" the lion growled, eyes glowing.

"Why should I answer you, Dai Shi? You use my human and I to cause harm and to wage war. I know you plan to kill him, all spirits know of your  
intent."

"Because I will spare your human to the last for the job he served."

"That means little. Why do you desire to have all his knowledge? You have chosen a broken human to learn of the world and human race."

"Because he has seen the true face of human nature and is choosing to act out with the hatred he's been shown." the lion scoffed and looked wearily at its paw. "If this human has had any good things in his life he is denying me. I've only gotten to see kindness from one source, the Rhino."

"There were others but he chooses not to allow those memories. Jarrod knows that your opinion will not change and anyone who showed kindness would not matter to you. You will rip all spirits from their human and you will kill the flesh. He's already damned for what he's done he does not want anyone who showed him kindness to suffer as he does and  
still will."

"I will make you another deal, Lion."

"What now?" The voice was weary and annoyed.

"Give me her name and I will release my hold on my host for 24 hours. I can tell who he is protecting is a great love, your mate." the lion  
looked up, clearly wounded.

"She passed years ago, she is none of your concern." the dark spirit laughed.

"Then tell me her name. If she had passed, and is no longer a concern."

"And you will let my host have one free day?"

"One day since soon my reign will begin and I will win the Beast War." The Lion met Dai Shi's gaze, then hung his head.

"If one day is all I can do for him besides making sure he is the last human to die. The Rangers are strong but their leader, the Tiger, is still a cub. I do not foresee them winning, not right now." the Lion said, sorrow laced his tone and Dai Shi smiled. He hadn't expected the strong lion to be so broken, but it was all apart of his plan. Break the host, break spirit, and win the war.

"Done."

---ENEMY FACADE---

RJ inhaled deeply from his yoga mat, the dawn was breaking, his cubs were sleeping, and his mind was clear. Though the mornings light and the promise of a new day would lift his spirit and the wolf inside would reveal with joy at the thought of a fulfilling day, today neither did. This day always held a shadow over it even in the bright sunny day. He heard the Rhino stir and wake, and then slowly make his way down to the main floor. Usually their morning would be filled with a playful wrestling match but not this day. As Dominic dropped to the matt beside the pack leader, they shared to same dark thoughts.

Seven years ago their littermate lifted a gun to her head and pulled the trigger, ending her life. She was in the midst of a breakdown, one that they had seen coming for a long while. Everyone had except her mate, Jarrod. The rest could see her sanity slipping but he was so blinded by his feelings for her, he couldn't see it. Not even after she pulled the trigger, the Lion never understood why. RJ blamed him for it, Dominic and their Masters were not so quick to judge. Masters Swoop, Phant and Finn shielded the boys from what truly vexed the girl. What kept giving her night terrors, what always revolved in her mind that would never truly leave. RJ could never forget the smells from that day, her blood, the gun's metallic scent, tears and sorrow. But as he inhaled he swore he smelled…her…

He snapped his eyes open and looked; Dom was sitting with a darkened look on his face beside him. His cubs were gently stirring; the Cheetah entered the main floor. She was as beautiful as the dawn itself, and he took it in. That was when realized the scent he was picking up came from her. He felt like someone threw ice cold water over him and Dom's eyes opened in alarm.

"RJ? What's wrong? You're shaking…" the Rhino was mystified as the Wolf climbed to his feet. He crossed with four big steps to Lily and looked down at her.

"Lily, I apologize." He said, he heard open her mouth and her voice was about to ring out but it stopped dead as he pulled her close. He lowered his head to her neck and inhaled deeply and he felt her go stiff in his arms. He smelled not just her but Kiran, the girl that was like his Sister, that he had lost al those years ago.

This time burying his face in her hair, he realized that's where the scent was coming from then the light blue hue caught his eye. Jerking away he moved in a blur to peer into the back of her hair to find a light blue ribbon, Kiran's light blue ribbon, tied in his Cheetah's hair. Something he had not seen her wear before. Given the color he assumed she only wore it when she was back at Pai Zhua.

"RJ, what are you doing?" Theo demanded hotly as he came into the room. The wolf was pressed against Lily who looked shocked and still, which was unnatural for her. He watched as RJ's hand combed into Lily's ponytail and gently removed a ribbon.

"Dom." Came RJ's low and strangled voice, he held out the blue ribbon and Dom shot to his feet.

"Lily, where did you get that?" Dom asked as he crossed to them and Lily took a step back from both of them, regaining her personal space.

"She's had that ribbon as long as I've known her, what's the big idea?" Theo asked.

"This ribbon belonged to our littermate. She killed herself seven years ago. Why would Jarrod give you his last physical connection to her?" Dominic asked.

"How close were you? You had to mean a lot if he gave you that." RJ said, and Lily glared.

"He was really good to me for a while then he turned into the jerk we all know and loathe." She said, "He was kinda like a mentor for a while. He trained me well. He gave me this ribbon to tie my hair back."

"Was that shortly before he started acting like worlds biggest asshat?" RJ asked, Lily nodded. "Well that explains a lot."

"He was letting go of everything he held dear because he didn't care anymore. He truly didn't. He just wanted to be the best and be something but in the end, she was gone." Dom's voice was low, remembering his friend for who he was.

"Kiran." Lily said, they nodded. "He told me he lost a friend named Kiran. He didn't say they were mates." The Cheetah became quiet, drawing conclusions; the true realization struck her hard as she heard the next words.

"Why would he? She's dead. She killed herself. In front of us." RJ said softly, Lily rubbed his shoulder "We don't like to think about it."

"I'm sorry." Came a voice from above and they looked to see Fran leaning over the railing, listening intently and looking sad.

"Not your fault. She was a very troubled girl. We didn't realize how badly until she started raving that she was hearing voices and to stop them she put a bullet in her brain." Dom said, Fran came down and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Well schizophrenia usually first develops in teenagers. From the sounds of it out of the types of schizophrenia there are, it sounds like its paranoid or it could be a delusional disorder…do you know what her life was like before she met you guys?" Dom shrugged.

"We know she was abused but that was about it." Fran let him go and returned to her things. She pulled out her laptop and started it.

"What was her full name?" she asked as she started her internet.

"I think it was Kiran Jones. She only mentioned it once." RJ said her watched Fran tap away on the keys and then watched her smile turn into a thin line.

"Uhm I do find reports of a Persephone Kiran Jones that go back about 6 years ago and then mentions of previous…uh-oh."

"What?" Dom asked.

"Uhm well…seems that as a child she was passed around in a…uh… "adult entertainment that likes children" ring where she was abused…in all forms." Fran shuddered openly; her face was contorting in disgust at what she read. "She was about to be taken into police custody after she was finally found but then she vanished…"

"That's when she was taken to the Academy. The Masters told us because of what was going on she had to be brought their despite her age." Dom said.

"My Father never told me how bad it was but I could always tell it was something horrible. He always used to look so haunted when he saw her. Come to think, they all did." RJ replied softly, Dom nodded.

"The last records of her are when she murdered 3 people in a hospital about 7 years ago." Both men looked at each other, shock and confusion clear in their faces.

"That can't be. She was dead and in the ground." RJ said, Dom's brows met together.

"No RJ, they have her prints and other forensic evidence at the scene. And witnesses. And camera footage. It was her. But then she vanished, again." He told him after reading what Fran had pulled up.

"Dom, we're going grave digging." RJ said, the trio looked to their Master.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey asked, arriving to hear 'grave digging.'

"I'm very serious." He replied, and looked over to where Dom was already holding shovels. "Sweet, we're set. We'll be back for lunch." The trio and Fran watched as Dom and RJ left with their shovels over their shoulders.

"It's too early for this." The Red Ranger stated and turned and went back to bed.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Enemy Façade  
_Chapter Two_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or the characters from  
that series or Power Rangers itself. I do not make a profit from writing this story.  
I do own however the original character Kiran Jones.  
**Timeline**: Seven years after Enemy Within. Please also note that some events were not written in "Enemy Within" but in "Kiran: The story continues" by Darien Fawkes so please find him and read it.  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Romance/General  
**Rating**: T+ (Language, Violence, Reference to adult themes and content.)

_Wake Jarrod. You don't have much time. You must take this time and use it wisely_. The Lion's voice spoke to him; it reverberated from his very soul. The words spoke gravely and wisely and he silently thanked his spirit for not harboring anger towards him. He wandered to a place he felt he needed to visit and as he made his way numbly past the citizens he terrorized as Dai Shi, he paused at the entry way of the cemetery.

The last time he stood on this ground, his father was laid to rest. He had been murdered. That hadn't mattered much. Dead was dead and he was thankful. His Father was not a good man, everyone knew it but a part of him would always crave the acceptance he could never gain. Something in the caught his attention, the way the air smelled. Some of the Masters had walked this ground, it was not recent but he knew they had been there. Following the scent he looked down at the headstone and his heart dropped.

Persephone Kiran Jones.

So many raw emotions ripped through him that for one moment he forgot he was no longer Dai Shi as he yearned to roar into the sky in mourning. As he struggled to remain calm, the Lion offered no support; it was just as torn. But then they realized something as one. Under the Earth, there was no trace scent. As horrid it was to think of her decomposing body, there was nothing.

_This is wrong. Dig, Jarrod. _The Lion demanded and the man fell to his knees and began to claw into the Earth above the grave.

-Enemy Façade-

RJ walked with Dom into the cemetery, it was the first time either had set foot there. It seemed so quiet.

"RJ, what should we hope to find?" Dom asked, his oldest friend sighed.

"A body. If not we've just uncovered a very big betrayal and I will have to have words with my Father, Swoop and Phant." He said, his voice was low. He didn't want to think his Father or the others would lie to him about something as serious as this. They trudged through the expansive and desolate yard looking for a gravestone baring her name. As they came to an exclusive spot, the realized they no longer had to read each stone. Dai-Shi, or was it Jarrod, had been digging into the Earth and had gotten a sizable way down considering how he had been apparently using his hands.

"Jarrod?" Dom asked he approached with caution; he circled to the right, RJ to the left. Wild eyed and covered in dirt, their former littermate looked up.

"Dom…RJ…she's not here. I can't scent anything, I have to know, I have to!" his voice was desperate and hoarse, there were tears in his eyes and his fingers were bleeding. He didn't seem to notice that.

"Move. Let us dig. Where's Dai-Shi?" RJ demanded as Jarrod scuttled out of the small hole and let them in.

"I don't know. I woke up outside of his temple. My Lion is telling me I do not have much time as myself, I think they made a deal." Fear rang in his voice; he was clearly confused and upset as they were.

"We found out more about Kiran. Apparently she was abused in the worse kind of way as a child. Used for the most depraved things." RJ said, Jarrod sighed and watched them from the ground, pulling his knees to his chest.

"That makes sense considering…things…" he said softly, the other two knew they were a mated pair but what went on behind closed doors they did not want to know. "She would get violent and then panic even when she was in complete control."

"That sucks." RJ said flatly, being the wolf, he mated for life and hadn't even looked for one yet. And personally he didn't like Jarrod enough to want to even have an inkling of what was going on in his sex life.

He continued to dig in silence and listened to Dom ask question after question, seeing how Jarrod was coping. It was clear he wasn't coping well to anything, the fact Dai-Shi was living within him though not at the second, the fact he lead to Master Mao's death, and the fact it seemed his mate who shot herself in the head wasn't dead after all this time. RJ had to admit he probably wouldn't be well in this situation either.

When they struck the coffin they all looked to each other and then stood to the side and RJ looked to Dom as Jarrod watched anxiously from above.

"One…" RJ began.

"Two…" Dom continued.

"THREE!" They shouted and threw it open.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

No body.

Kiran was not in the ground.

Jarrod's face broke and Dom stood shell-shocked while quiet rage raced through RJ. The two climbed from the hole and RJ paced, trying to tell himself that his Father wouldn't be apart of this. Dom decided he would not be filling the hole back in and instead would attempt to comfort Jarrod. He knelt beside him and reached for the other male's shoulder. He jumped at the gentle touch but didn't shrug it off.

"What did I do to deserve this…all my life…I just wanted to be loved…" Jarrod choked out. Dom did something that even surprised him. He took Jarrod's face in his hands and locked eyes with him.

"You've done nothing wrong. Things happen by accident and your path may stray but you're a good person Jarrod. I've always known that. Something is controlling this. It is not you." He said firmly and was surprised to see Jarrod react with tears.

"I'm damned. That's all it is. I'm damned. I'm being punished." Dom felt guilty in that moment, he knew Jarrod had only known love from Kiran and the brief time he had been truly accepted as their littermate and now all of that was gone. He was slowly being eaten away by the darkest threat to humanity, literally. It ate at his soul and his spirit animal, draining them both and corrupting their power for his own dark desires.

"Jarrod, I swear to you I will find out what's happening here." RJ said, Dom had never heard such anger in RJ before. Jarrod looked to him and nodded once.

"Come with us, we can keep you from Dai Shi, at least until we figure out what in the hell is going on," Dom pleaded, Jarrod dislodged from him and shook his head.

"I can't! I know he'll find me. I can feel him now. He grows weary though he made a deal he is ready for me, waiting. I have to go back to being suffocated in my own skin…my mind…spirit…" Jarrod suddenly trailed off and began to look around.

"What, what is it?" Dom severely lacked any tracking skills and heightened sense of smell or vision.

"Laughter." RJ said, he shivered as a chill ran up his spine.

"High pitched manic laughter." Jarrod confirmed.

"You three! What the hell do you think you're doing!" came a voice, they looked up to see the caretaker heading for them.

"Cheese it! Dom grab the shovels, and then we'll all run like hell." RJ said, Dom looked at him, grabbing the shovels.

"Good plan." Then they ran as quick as they could out of the cemetery and down the road. Once they trotted to a stop, they looked at each other gasping.

"Is it just me or are we too old for that?" RJ asked, Jarrod let out a hoarse laugh. He cast one more look to the two then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked, watching him sadly.

"Away until Dai Shi takes me again. I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm losing everything." He told them and without another word walked away, never looking back.

"We have to figure this out RJ, we have to." Dom said, "He needs justice and peace on his soul before it's gone. It's the least we could do."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Come on, I'm going to have to leave a very angry message with my Father."

To Be Continued


End file.
